


Forgiveness in Your Kiss

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Forgiveness, M/M, Sadreel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Sam never thought he could forgive Gadreel.
  Gadreel helped everyone else for a few hours after business picked up. Sam watched him, the way he moved, the way he interacted with the people, the way he would look over at Sam and catch him watching.

  Sam stayed until close. Gadreel cleaned up the bar, let the other employees go home, ensuring that he would lock up.

  Gadreel poured himself a drink and downed it. Setting the glass on the bar top he looked at Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square: Sadreel  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

Sam was pissed, no doubt. His brother had tricked him. Gadreel had tricked him. He let the angel in without knowing it. Without knowing that he was going to be held prisoner in his own body,  _ again.  _

  
He never thought that he could forgive Gadreel. Never believed that he could stop feeling the guilt over his hands killing Kevin. It may not have been  _ him _ or his own intent. But it was  _ his hands _ that did the deed. 

 

Kevin deserved better. Kevin was suppose to be able to trust them. They were suppose to keep Kevin  _ safe. _

 

Yet here he was. Staring at the vessel currently occupying Gadreel. He was an awkward angel. Not nearly as bad as Cas. Awkward nonetheless. It was endearing. 

Sam was a rational guy. This one was at least able to use his vessels knowledge and mix a drink. 

Which Sam was on his third,  _ or was it forth? _ , it didn’t matter. 

 

He was listening to Gadreel lament about his time in Eden. How he knows he fucked up. He only ever wanted to do good. Sam had come to learn that Gadreel was nieve in so many ways. He obviously learned a lot, but being locked up in heaven he missed out on a lot too.

 

Gadreel smiled at Sam and Sam’s mind went blank. “I’m sorry, what?” 

Gadreel laughed, it was low and almost nervous. He pointed to Sam’s nearly empty glass  _ when had he finished that? _ “Do you want another?”

 

He stared down at the sip left in the glass, trying to figure out if another was a good idea, “I don’t know if-” 

  
Gadreel gave him a smile, “On the house.” then he winked,  _ winked _ , at Sam. 

 

“Sure.” Sam slid his glass across the bar. 

 

Gadreel helped everyone else for a few hours after business picked up. Sam watched him, the way he moved, the way he interacted with the people, the way he would look over at Sam and catch him watching.

 

Sam stayed until close. Gadreel cleaned up the bar, let the other employees go home, ensuring that he would lock up.

 

Gadreel poured himself a drink and downed it. Setting the glass on the bar top he looked at Sam.

 

Then kissed him.

  
Maybe Sam could forgive him. If he continued to kiss him like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)


End file.
